Where We Left It: The 3rd Generation Pt 2
by Earthling
Summary: A third generation of heros is born


Cassi trundeled along the rocky path, being careful of where she put her feet so as not to slip. She grimanced as another pain roiled through her abdomen, but ignored it and continued her decesnt to the base camp. The stargate stood out against the rubble of the ancient city where SG-1 had set up a training camp. There had been no real need for Cassi to be there, but she had insisted on coming anyway, just because she couldn't stand being on Earth "alone". She had brought the twins with her, much to the chagrin of her parents. She said it was for training purposes, this was the perfect place to test their new hard won abilities. Jack and Sam had rolled their eyes and said nothing more. Greg had followed not long after she had arrived, coming home to find his wife off planet.  
Despite her best efforts, her foot hit a loose rock and Cass soon found herself on her butt, sliding the last two feet to the bottom of the slight hill. She telekineticly lifted herself, not trusting even her genetically engineered super muscles to raise her incrediable bulk. Another contraction sent a wave of pain through her, this time much harder and she suddenly had the feeling that these weren't just false alarms.  
"Uh oh" she said to herself quietly. She reached out and scanned the immediate area. Her parents and Daniel were occupied some distance away, on an excercise with some hopefuls. The twins were working on their lessons, the ones Daniel had given them to work on. (It had been agreed the twins should be fluent in ancient egyptian and Goa'uld, and should have a very good working knowledge of ancient mythology) Greg was unreachable, even if he was only sitting on a rock sunbathing. The only other person she could touch was in the main tent. She didn't know if he'd get the message, but she gave it a try.  
She saw him crossing the field, a tower in the waist high grass, a few minutes later.  
"You require assistance?" Teal'c asked.  
"Glad you heard" Cass smiled, "It's really not that bad, I just think you'd better carry me as I don't think I can walk" She felt an immediate change in his countenance.  
"Don't you even dare think about calling anyone else" she told him before he could reach for his walkie talkie, "They're busy"  
"You have begun to birth" Teal'c countered, "Would it not be wise to call for further assistance?"  
"Probably" Cass agreed, using his arm as leverage to stand, "But Fraise will be here in a couple hours for my check up. The rest will be busy until then. I'm fine, really" She said the last as Teal'c swung her easily up into his arms and began the trek across the field. He put her down in her tent and went to fetch her some water. She was pacing when he returned.  
"Should I not call for assistance, Cassi?"  
"NO! I told you, I'm fine" Cass replied. Teal'c raised an eye brow but didn't argue again. When she began to sweat profusely he insisted she lay down and then bathed her forehead with a cold cloth.  
"The contraction are much closer together now Cassi" he told her.  
"No kidding, Tik!" she replied scathingly then screwed her face up to keep from screaming. She'd been in labor for a good four hours, and Janet had yet to show up. She started breathing heavily and closed her eyes. Teal'c heard the stargate finally opening and left her to greet Dr. Fraiser. Jack and Sam were already there, smiling and talking.  
"Dr. Fraiser" Teal'c said in his usual calm tone, "Cassi O'Neill requires your assistance"  
"What's wrong?" Janet asked immediately.  
"She has begun to birth her child" Teal'c replied.  
"What?!" Sam shouted and all three humans ran for Cassi's tent. They reached it just as she let off her first scream.  
"Damn it, Teal'c, how long has she been in labor?" Janet demanded, kneeling on the ground next to the cot.  
"It has been four hours since I collected her from the other side of the field" Teal'c answered, "Before that, I do not know"  
"Four hours? Why didn't you call someone?" Sam demanded.  
"Cassi would not allow me to call for assistance" Teal'c replied.  
"And you LISTENED to her?" Jack snapped. Cassi screamed again. Greg and Daniel both pushed through the tent door.  
"Cassi?" Greg dropped to his wife's side.  
"What's going on?" Daniel asked.  
"Cassi's in labor" Sam told him.  
"There's no time to get her anywhere else" Janet proclaimed, "Sam, Daniel, Jack, I need some hot water and some soft blankets. Teal'c, get something to prop her head up with" Everyone went about their assignments. Across the camp, Amanda's head lifted.  
"What is it?" Ricky asked.  
"Cassi's having her baby" his sister told him. He considered.  
"Does she need help?" he asked. Amanda shook her head.  
"No. Everybody else is with her. She says just stay here" They went back to their work.  
In the tent, Janet had draped a blanket over her paitent for modesty's sake and was trying to control the blood flow.  
"All right, here it comes!" she announced and a few seconds a loud wailing filled the air. Cassi leaned back into the blankets and pillows Teal'c had procured. Sam was helping Janet clean the child and wrap him up. Both Greg and Jack were kissing the new mother's forehead. She was tired, but grinned like a fool when her aunt handed her her daughter.  
"Oh, she's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
"Just like her mother" Greg cooed. Then Cassi and everybody else winced.  
"And strong too" she added.'  
"Well, yeah" Jack said, "She's an O'Neill"  
"Great" Daniel murmered under his breath. Jack gave his best friend a friendly punch.  
"What're you going to name her?" Janet asked. Cassi looked up.  
"Katari" she answered, "Katari Bridget O'Neill" She gave her father a secretive smile. Only he knew why her own middle name was Katari.  
The birth of a healthy, and apparently sane, child lifted everyone's spirits. They were all grinning like fools. Whatever may happen later, whatever they may or may not have to do, it was made obsolete by this one pure joy.  
  
(AN: In case you're wondering, yes, her telepathic powers, with help from Cass and Amanda, blocked the Tok'ra memories and she didn't go insane) 


End file.
